Destiny of the Wolf
by Project Wolfy
Summary: Wolfkit wants to think she's a normal kit, along with her older sister, but StarClan seems to have a different plan for her. One to destory the Clan, and one to save it. Even being the leader's kit doesn't help with her destiny, but she needs some help from friends to overthrow her sister and save RiverClan. First fanfic, so enjoy! *Title changed from Wolfheart's Life*
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances to Wolfheart's Life

RiverClan

**Leader- **Mistystar (Nursery) _Grayish blue she-cat with icy blue eyes_

**Deputy- **Reedwhisker: _Black tom_ _with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine: _Gray tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes_

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Warriors-**

Darkblaze: _Dark grey-black tom with green eyes_

Graymist: _Pale gray tabby she-cat_

_Apprentice:__Troutpaw_

Mintfur: _Light gray tabby tom_

Icewing: _White she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Minnowtail: _Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice: Mossypaw_

Pebblefoot: _Mottled gray tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentice:__Rushpaw_

Mallownose: _Light brown tabby tom_

Robinwing: _Tortoiseshell and white tom_

Petalfur: _Gray and white she-cat_

Grasspelt: _Light brown tabby tom_

**Apprentices-**

Troutpaw: _Pale gray tabby she-cat_

Mossypaw: _Brown and white she-cat_

Rushpaw: _Light brown tabby tom_

Ripplepaw: _Dark grey tom with green eyes_

Moonpaw: _White she-cat with pale green eyes_

**Queens-**

Mistystar: _Grayish blue she-cat_; (Mother to Darkblaze's kits: **Wolfkit**, a dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes, and Nightkit, a black she-cat with blue eyes)

Duskfur: _Brown tabby she-cat _(Mother to Pebblefoot's kit: Stormkit, a dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Mosspelt: _Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes _(Mother to Mintfur's kits: Jewelkit, a reddish she-cat with hazel eyes, and Shimmerkit, a glossy black she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders- **

Mothwing: _Old dappled golden she-cat with gold eyes_

Dapplenose: _Mottled gray she-cat_

_ThunderClan_

**Leader- **Bramblestar: _Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Deputy- **Squirrelflight: _Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather: _Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes_

Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Warriors-**

Sandstorm: _Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Cloudtail: _Long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

Leafpool: _Light brown tabby with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Whitewing: _White she-cat with green eyes_

Cinderheart: _Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Lionblaze: _Golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

Foxleap: _Reddish tabby tom_

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Rosepetal: _Dark cream she-cat_

Apprentice: Molepaw

Bumblestripe: _Very pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes_

Ivypool: _Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes_

Sorreltail: _Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

Poppyfrost: _Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes _

**Apprentices-**

Cherrypaw: _Ginger she-cat_

Molepaw: _Brown and cream tom_

Lilypaw: _Dark tabby she-cat with white patches_

Seedpaw: _Very pale ginger she-cat_

**Queens-**

Daisy: _Cream long furred she-cat with blue eyes_

Brightheart: _White she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes _(Mother to Cloudtail's kits: Dewkit, a gray tom, Amberkit, a gray she-kit with a white muzzle, left ear, paws; and Snowkit, a white tom)

Dovewing: _Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes_ (Mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Firekit, a light ginger tom, and Spottedkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders-**

Graystripe: _Long haired gray tom with amber eyes_

Dustpelt: _Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes_

Purdy: _Plump tabby with a gray muzzle_

_ShadowClan_

**Leader- **Blackstar: _Large white tom with jet black paws_

**Deputy- **Rowanclaw: _Ginger tom with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat- **Littlecloud: _Very small tabby tom with hazel eyes_

**Warriors-**

Smokefoot: _Black tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentice:__Stoatpaw_

Applefur: _Mottled brown she-cat with hazel eyes_

Snowbird: _Pure white she-cat with blue eyes_

Tawnypelt: _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

Scorchfur: _Dark grey tom with amber eyes_

Tigerheart: _Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentice:__Coldpaw_

Dawnpelt: _Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes_

Starlingwing: _Ginger tom with gray eyes_

**Apprentices-**

Stoatpaw: _Skinny ginger tom_

Coldpaw: _White tom_

**Queens-**

Kinkfur: _Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out everywhere _(Mother to Smokefoot's kit: Hawkkit, a dark brown tabby tom)

Ivytail: _Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat _(Mother to Scorchfur's kits: Darkkit, a dark black tom, and Whitekit, a white tom)

**Elders-**

Cedarheart: _Dark grey tom with amber eyes _

Tallpoppy: _Long legged light brown tabby she-cat_

Snaketail: _Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail_

_WindClan_

**Leader- **Onestar: _Brown tabby tom with grey eyes_

**Deputy- **Ashfoot: _Grey she-cat with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight: _Mottled grey tom with amber eyes_

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather: _Dark grey tom with blue eyes_

Owlwhisker: _Light brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice:__Whiskerpaw_

Whitetail: _Small white she-cat_

Nightcloud: _Black she-cat with amber eyes_

Leaftail: _Dark tabby tom with amber eyes_

Emberfoot: _Gray tom with two dark paws_

_Apprentice:__Boulderpaw_

Heathertail: _Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Apprentice:__Furzepaw_

Sunstrike: _Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead_

**Apprentices-**

Whiskerpaw: _Light brown tom_

Furzepaw: _Gray and white she-cat_

Boulderpaw: _Large pale gray tom_

**Queens-**

Dawnstripe: _Pale gold tabby with creamy stripes _(Mother to Emberfoot's kit: Poolkit, a golden she-kit with deep blue eyes)

**Elders-**

Webfoot: _Dark gray tabby tom_

Tornear: _Tabby tom_

_Cats outside the Clans_

Breezepelt: _Black tom with amber eyes_

Ice: _White she-cat with blue eyes_

Frost: _Dark white tom with green eyes; Ice's mate_

Snow: _Light gray she-cat with blue eyes; Ice's sister_

**Heh heh, I kicked Breezepelt out of WindClan. =3 YEAH!**


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Stars shone above a grassy clearing. Near some reeds, two cats emerged from the bushes. One was a large ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes. The other was a dark grey tom with green eyes. They padded towards two she-cats._

_One of the she-cats was a bluish grey with stunning blue eyes and the other was a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes. The toms walked over and sat. Finally the grey tom broke the silence. "Well?" They grey tom snapped. "You woke me up from a deep sleep!" The ginger tom chuckled. "Take no notice of River; he's been crankier than a badger with a broken claw." River snorted. "Well your one to talk Thunder." He grumbled._

_The blue she-cat interrupted. "Ok, I think we've had enough. We are here because of a new prophecy." River snorted again. "And that involves us?" He sneered. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and threw herself at River. The cats flew into a pile of fur. "Enough!" The tortoiseshell yowled. "Stop fighting! The prophecy is about a kit. She is in RiverClan." River nodded. "So this is about a simple little kit?" Bluestar growled. "This kit is my kin! She is my granddaughter! So I would shut your mouth River." She hissed. River's eyes widened. "Sorry Bluestar. Wait! The kit is your granddaughter?" Bluestar nodded. "Then your daughter… Oh! I know! Mistystar, is it?" She nodded again. River sat back, satisfied. "Alright. Go on Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "Fine, here I go. It was delivered this morning." _

_She took a deep breath. "__**When the Night's Shadow covers the clans, peace will come on Wolf's gentle Heart.**__" River nodded. "Who are the two kits?" He asked. "Wolfkit and Nightkit." Bluestar replied. Thunder walked forward. "Who will deliver the prophecy?" River suggested Brambleberry. They all agreed. _

_River told them he would send Brambleberry down to the clans. Thunder turned away. "May we be fast enough to save our clans." He murmured. Then, all four cats walked out of the clearing. _

**_Ok, this was a little short. I promise they'll get bigger later on! HOOPLA! =3 _**

**_Wolfheart: ... Ok then..._**

**_Me: OMSC! Go back in the story!_**

**_Wolfheart: Fine... I should have a longer chapter!_**

**_Me: -_- I'll give you cookies if you'll go back._**

**_Wolfheart: Ok! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

_Wolfkit awoke to a deep purring._ "Wake up Wolfkit; it's time to see the world." Wolfkit struggled awake. "I'm awake mom." She slurred. Wolfkit opened her eyes for the first time. A delighted purr came from a beautiful she-cat with a bluish pelt. She had stunning blue eyes. Wolfkit asked, "What color are my eyes? Are they blue?" The cat purred. "No, young one. There green, like your father's. I am Mistystar, your mother." "Aw," Wolfkit whined. "There not blue like yours." Wolfkit turned away only to see a black pelt almost invisible in the rising light. "Who's that?" At Wolfkit's voice, the pelt began to stir. Mistystar smiled.

"That's your sister Nightkit." Wolfkit grinned. "I have a sister? Awesome!" She yelled. Nightkit looked up. "What-?" Wolfkit bounced around. "I'm Wolfkit your sister!" She squealed. Nightkit smiled. Wolfkit ran to Mistystar. "Can we go outside?" She pleaded. Mistystar purred. "Fine, just don't get under cat's paws." The two kits raced outside. "So, what to do now Wolfkit?" Nightkit asked. Wolfkit though for a second. "Um… I have no idea." She grinned. Nightkit rolled her eyes. "Hey you two!" Someone yelled. "What are you doing out of the nursery?"

"We're exploring!" Wolfkit replied. The tom rolled his eyes. "Should I show you around or should I let you get lost?" Nightkit stalked forward. "Don't talk about my sister like that." She threatened. The tom backed away. "Sheesh, fine! Don't let me show you around."

The two kits exchanged glances. "Whoops." Nightkit muttered. Wolfkit sighed. "Hey, random tom that walked up to us!" She yelled. The tom turned around. "What?" He said unfriendly. Wolfkit looked at her paws. "I'm sorry for what my sister did. Can you show us around?" She said happily. Her green eyes glowed with innocents. The tom sighed. "Fine. Follow me." Nightkit glowered at Wolfkit, who shrugged. The tom looked at Wolfkit.

"I'm Ripplepaw, by the way. I'm also the youngest apprentice." "Cool!" Wolfkit replied. Ripplepaw purred. "So who's your mother?" Wolfkit blinked. "Uh, Mistystar." Ripplepaw's eyes widened. "Uh, I got to get back, Darkblaze is expecting me!" He yowled as he ran off.

Wolfkit blinked in shock. "What ruffled his fur?" She muttered. She wandered around until she came to a den. She peered inside. "Hello?" She asked. "Is anyone here?" A scratchy voice croaked, "Who's this? A kit?" Wolfkit backed away in fear. A she-cat emerged from the shadows. "Don't worry little kit." She purred. "I won't hurt you. I'm Dapplenose. You're in the elder's den." Wolfkit let out a deep breath. "Oh, I thought something was wrong!" Dapplenose looked around. "Mothwing was here a moment ago." She muttered.

A golden she-cat walked into the den carrying some fish. "Sorry," She said. "I was getting some fish for us." She caught sight of Wolfkit. "Oh, hello. Who's this?" Dapplenose looked at Wolfkit. "Who are you?" Wolfkit puffed up. "I'm Wolfkit. Mistystar's daughter." The two she-cats looked at each other with shock in their eyes. The golden she-cat glanced at Dapplenose. "Oh, I'm Mothwing. I was the medicine cat until I had to become an elder. Apparently I got too old to be medicine cat." Mothwing's eyes twinkled. Wolfkit giggled. Wolfkit suddenly let out a huge yawn. "Oh, I guess we should let you back to the nursery. But first, have you met your father?" Dapplenose asked. Wolfkit shook her head.

Dapplenose nodded. "Well, I'll get him for you." She peered her head out of the elder's den and yowled, "Darkblaze, where are you?" A jet black tom looked up and purred when he saw Wolfkit look out. He padded over. "Hello Wolfkit. I'm your father Darkblaze." Wolfkit jumped up. "That's great!" She said happily. Darkblaze started walking her back to the nursery. "Darkblaze, I have a question." Her father peered down at her, his green eyes glowing as the sun went down over RiverClan. "Yes?" Wolfkit looked up. _His eyes! _She realized. _There green! Just like mine!_ "Oh, why did Ripplepaw run away when I said Mistystar is my mother?" Darkblaze purred.

"Oh young one, it's because most cats aren't used to the leader in the nursery with kits." Wolfkit glanced at the nursery. "Oh, I get it now. Bye Darkblaze!" Darkblaze paused. "Good night Wolfkit. May StarClan grant you good dreams." He bounded off. Wolfkit walked into the nursery. Nightkit sat in the corner fuming. She must have still been mad about Wolfkit abandoning her earlier. Mistystar lay in her nest and was almost asleep. She lifted her head. "How was your first day out?" She asked sleepily. Wolfkit purred. "I met the elders, met Darkblaze, and met an apprentice named Ripplepaw." Mistystar purred. "That's good dear." Mistystar lowered her head and fell asleep. Wolfkit glanced at Nightkit.

She padded over to Nightkit. Wolfkit licked her head. "Good night Nightkit." Nightkit purred. "Good night Wolfkit." Nightkit fell asleep soon. Wolfkit looked around. _I'm glad to be in RiverClan_. Wolfkit lowered her head and fell asleep.

**Wolfheart: YES! I got a longer chapter! :D**

**Me: Well you deserved it! You are mah fav character! ^_^**

**Wolfheart: :D**

**Nightshadow:...What about me?**

**Me: Fox dung...**

**{Crashes and yowls echo through the house}**

**Wolfheart: Ouch... anyways, Wolfy doesn't own Warriors! She only owns me and Nightshadow.**

**Me: -groan-**

**Wolfheart: ^_^ See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Here it is, chapter 2! We also have some of Nightkit's feelings in them. So here ya go! ^^**

Chapter 2

_4 Moons later_

Wolfkit silently got up from her nest. Wide awake, she padded to the front of the nursery. A paw clamped on her tail.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Wolfkit gulped and turned around. Sitting there, with her blue eyes laughing with amusement, was Mistystar. "I want to go outside." Wolfkit admitted, looking down at her paws. Mistystar purred. "Then don't let me stop you." She chuckled, taking her paw off Wolfkit's tail. "But don't get under cat's paws, you hear me?" Wolfkit nodded. "Yes mother."

Mistystar nodded. "Then go have fun." Wolfkit leaped to her paws and raced out the nursery. Suddenly a dark shape bowled over Wolfkit. "What are you doing out here? I wanted to have fun by myself!" Nightkit glared at her sister, who coldly returned it. "What has gotten into you Nightkit?" Wolfkit demanded.

Nightkit growled. "You have every cat wrapped around your paw! They do everything for you! Not me!" Wolfkit stared at her sister. _That's what she's mad about? That's simple! I would think it would be something more major. _"Where are you going anyway?" Nightkit grumbled. Wolfkit lifted her tail. "Outside." Nightkit gasped. "Unfair! We can't go outside! Only till-" "We're apprentices, I know." Wolfkit interrupted her sister.

Nightkit growled. "I'm going to get Mistystar." She threatened. Wolfkit felt her pelt rising up. "Don't you dare." Nightkit bared her teeth. "Try me."

Suddenly Wolfkit shot off, towards the camp entrance. Hearing a yowl behind her, Wolfkit told herself to go faster. _She better not get Mistystar! All I want is adventure! Is that too much to ask? _Passing reeds and streams, Wolfkit almost hit the Twoleg place the elders talked about. Backing away into the trees, Wolfkit turned and ran.

She finally stopped near a grassy clearing. Panting with the effort, she dragged herself to a bush and lay down. Suddenly a yowl sounded in the air. "It hurts! Help me! Frost where are you?" Wolfkit got up and ran towards the noise. Spotting a white she-cat writhing in pain, she padded towards her. Seeing Wolfkit, the she-cat gasped. "What's a kit doing out here?" She demanded, nearly cutting off her words with another yowl of pain. Wolfkit stared at her round belly. "Are you kitting?" "What does it look like?" The she-cat yelled.

Wolfkit backed off. "Sorry. I need to get you some herbs." Running off, Wolfkit spotted a bush full of comfrey and a thick stick. Picking them up, she ran back to the she-cat. The she-cat was panting heavily now. "Eat the herbs." Wolfkit told her. Eating the herbs, the she-cat's panting grew even heavier. Remembering what the medicine cat apprentice Moonpaw told her, Wolfkit pushed the stick towards the she-cat. Grabbing the stick, the she-cat calmed down slightly. Wolfkit watched the loner. _I can't believe I'm helping a loner give birth! Moonpaw would be proud of me!_

With a yowl of pain, the she-cat dropped the stick. Wolfkit raced forward. "Push as hard as you can outward." Wolfkit instructed. Nodding, the she-cat pushed. A little white bundle with patches of gray slid out onto the grass.

Wolfkit let out a sigh of relief. The she-cat stared at her kit, eyes brimming with emotion. The she-cat looked up at Wolfkit. "Thank you," She whispered. "You stayed with me just to help me give birth. I will always be in debt to you." Wolfkit blushed. "No, I just wanted to help. My friend taught me how to help cats giving birth." The she-cat nodded. "Then I must thank your friend. My name's Ice by the way. And this is…Icicle." Wolfkit smiled. "And I'm Wolfkit. I live in RiverClan. We live near the water."

Ice nodded. "I wonder if I, Snow, Frost, and Icicle could live in your clan." Wolfkit thought about it. "I think so, since my mother is the leader." Ice's eyes widened. "Your mother is the leader of these cats?" Wolfkit nodded. Ice stared at her. "Well, that's new."

Wolfkit just shrugged. Suddenly cats burst out of the trees. Mistystar was at the front with Darkblaze, Willowshine, Moonpaw, Ripplepaw, and Nightkit. _Traitor _Wolfkit mouthed at Nightkit. The said kit smirked.

"Where have you been?" Mistystar demanded. Wolfkit gulped. "I, uh, wanted to explore! And I found this loner who was giving birth…" Willowshine and Moonpaw pushed past Wolfkit to Ice, who was staring at Mistystar. "Don't do anything to Wolfkit!" Ice protested. "She helped me give birth to Icicle!"

Mistystar froze. She stared at Wolfkit, who was looking at her paws. "You helped a loner give birth?" She whispered. Wolfkit looked up and nodded. Mistystar stood straighter. "Well then, I don't see why we have to punish Wolfkit. She probably saved her life too." Ice nodded. "I was panicking and didn't know what to do." She admitted. Nightkit was staring at Wolfkit. _You loser! _Nightkit mouthed at Wolfkit. _Sorry to see your plans backfire, Nightkit? _Wolfkit responded. Nightkit let out a small growl and ran back to camp.

Ripplepaw was watching Wolfkit. "Well done," He said, padding over to Wolfkit. "I would have never thought of what to do like that." Wolfkit blushed. "Thank Moonpaw." She mumbled. "When I was younger she taught me what to do." Ripplepaw chuckled. "But you were here, not Moonpaw." He pointed out. Wolfkit laughed. "Good point." Ripplepaw smiled. Laying his tail on her shoulder, they padded back to camp.

-^.^-

Ice, meanwhile, was trying to tell the darkish tom to wait for Frost and Snow. "You have to wait! They were coming back!" The tom sighed. "Please, we have to go back. It's getting dark out." Ice sighed and stood up. At that moment, two shapes ran out of the trees. The white tom gasped and ran to Ice. "Have they hurt you? I was so worried!" Suddenly the tom froze, staring at Icicle. Icicle let out a squeak. "You had your kit?" He whispered. Ice nodded. "Yes Frost. One of the kits from this clan…RiverClan…helped me give birth to Icicle. Her name was Wolfkit." Frost closed his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I was going to join the clan." Ice admitted. "Wolfkit saved my life, and I'm going to join that she's in. Will you and Snow join me?" Snow looked at her sister. "Ice, that's crazy! They might kill you!" Ice shook her head. "Wolfkit is the leader's daughter, and she gave me her word that they won't harm me." Frost sighed. "Fine, only for you and Icicle." Snow also sighed. "Same as Frost." She grumbled.

Ice let a sigh of relief. "Then it's settled." The darkish tom watching the cats meowed. Frost glared at the tom. "Who are you?" The tom just glanced at Frost. "I'm Darkblaze, Wolfkit's father." Ice gasped and looked at the tom. "Thank you! You have an incredible daughter, you know." Darkblaze purred. "I should know. She always tries to help cats in need. I am very proud of her." Ice purred back. "You should be."

-^.^-

Back at camp, Wolfkit was being treated as a hero, Ripplepaw praising her all the time. But only one dark cloud was at Wolfkit. Nightkit. The black she-kit was furious at Wolfkit. She had avoided Wolfkit since they arrived at camp. Wolfkit felt like she shouldn't care, but she did. Ice had finally arrived at camp with Snow, Frost, and little Icicle. "Welcome to RiverClan." Mistystar said smiling. Ice purred. "We are glad to be here Mistystar."

Mistystar nodded. "I have to announce your arrival." Mistystar leaped onto the Mossrock. "Let all those cats old enough to swim gather beneath Mossrock." Cats began to swarm out of dens. Ice's eyes widened at all the cats.

"Today one of our kits, Wolfkit, went out for an adventure." Wolfkit could swear she saw a glimmer of amusement in Mistystar's eyes. "She then stumbled upon a loner giving birth. Wolfkit saved her life, and now this loner with her family would like to join RiverClan."

All the cats were silent. Then a voice piped up. "I think we should let them join!" Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Sitting there was a glossy black kit with hazel eyes. Mistystar smiled. "Well then I guess we should let them join. Thank you for that Shimmerkit." Shimmerkit grinned.

Mistystar beckoned with her tail to the loners. "I say these words before StarClan, so they can approve my words. Ice, from this day forward you will be known as Iceshine." Snow became Snowtail, and Frost became Frostclaw. Iceshine smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you," She said to Wolfkit. "You have given my family a home. I swear by StarClan that I will always be in your debt. I promise." Wolfkit nodded, her throat choked up with emotion. Iceshine nodded and padded to the nursery carrying Iciclekit.

Wolfkit started to pad back to the nursery when a tail blocked her way. "You don't have to sleep there, you know." Ripplepaw said. Wolfkit shook his tail away. "I have to. I'm a kit."

Ripplepaw sighed. "No you don't. I already talked to Mistystar and she said it was ok." Wolfkit also sighed. "I'm breaking the rules." She pointed out. Ripplepaw grinned. "I'd rather break the rules with you at my side." Wolfkit purred and padded to the apprentice den with her tail intertwined with Ripplepaw's.

Laying down into a nest, she closed her eyes. "Good night Ripplepaw." She murmured. "Good night Wolfkit." Ripplepaw purred. Closing her eyes, Wolfkit fell into a deep sleep.

-^.^-

Staring at the couple, she glared at them. _I'll show them! _She silently vowed. _Even if I have to rip the clans to their core! I _will _defeat you Wolfkit!_ Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. Opening her eyes, she woke in a dark forest. She grinned. "Welcome back Nightkit." Rumbled a deep voice. Nightkit rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you don't scare me Thistleclaw." She growled. Thistleclaw thought to himself. "You have spirit Nightkit. That's good." Nightkit unsheathed her claws. Thistleclaw purred. "Good. Now we have to teach you how to end the clans, and Wolfkit too." Nightkit let out a purr of happiness. "Mapleshade will help you too." A huge scarred she-cat padded out of the trees. Nightkit stood taller. "I think you can go home for tonight Nightkit." Thistleclaw said. Sighing, Nightkit closed her eyes and faded away.

Mapleshade purred sweetly. "We made a good choice." Thistleclaw grinned. "We did indeed. She is fueled by anger, bitterness, and fury for her sister. That is all we need to defeat StarClan for the final time."

**Wolfheart: Woah O.O Nightshadow, why must you be so evil?**

**Nightshadow: Cause your _such _a hero, and the author made me like this.**

**Me: Woah! Don't blame the author! -raises hands in air- I came up with Wolfheart first, then I thought, I need a evil twin sister for her. Then Nightshadow was born! So Nightshadow, do NOT blame me!**

**Both sisters:...**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Nightshadow: -sigh- I guess it's ok. On the bright side, I have an important role in the story, so yeah.**

**Me: Good point.**

**Nightshadow: See ya next chapter!**

**Wolfheart: Hey, that's MY job to say that!**

**Nightshadow: -_- Fine, you say the disclaimer.**

**Wolfheart: :D**

**'Wolfy does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But she does own me, Nightshadow, Ripplepelt, Moonheart, Jewelwing, Shimmertail, Iceshine, Snowtail, Frostclaw, and the container of icecream she's eating as she types this.'**

**Me: -groan- You HAD to mention the ice cream.**

**Wolfheart: Yup! BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

_1 Moon later_

Wolfkit didn't even bother to watch Nightkit run out of the nursery. Sighing, the dark gray she-kit rested her head on her paws. Wolfkit remembered what Nightkit had told her last night.

"_You think you're so special Wolfkit, don't you!" Nightkit shouted. Wolfkit stared at her. "Don't call me special! Just because I'm the leader's daughter doesn't mean you have to pick on me!"_ _Nightkit had growled. "She's my mom too!" Wolfkit could only stare at her sister. "Why are you so mean to me?" She whispered. Nightkit had slashed a paw toward her; instantly Wolfkit leaped up in time._

"_How could you?" Wolfkit asked, her green eyes full of tears. "How could you slash at your own sister?" Nightkit snarled. "You are not my sister!"_

A paw prodded Wolfkit's side. "Hey," said a voice. Wolfkit looked up to see Ripplepaw, his pale green eyes shining with pride. "I'm going to be a warrior today. I don't know when though." He said with his chest puffed up. Wolfkit just sighed.

Ripplepaw frowned at her. "What's wrong? Just yesterday you were bouncing around the clearing." Wolfkit finally answered. "It's Nightkit," She murmured. "She's been furious at me since we brought Iceshine back to camp. I don't know why." Ripplepaw growled. "She has no right to be mad at you just because you saved a loner's life. That's unfair!" He shouted.

Wolfkit just sighed again and looked at Nightkit. Ripplepaw held in a grumble. "Hey," He said. "How about we go out of camp?" Wolfkit looked up. "What? We could get into trouble!" She protested. Ripplepaw smirked. "As I recall, you did the exact same thing a moon ago." Wolfkit blushed. "Oh." She mumbled.

Ripplepaw grinned and started to pad out of camp with Wolfkit on his tail. After minutes of walking, they reached the border with ShadowClan. "Ew!" Wolfkit squealed. "That tastes foul! Like fish guts have been laid there since last moon!" Ripplepaw laughed and started padding back. "C'mon, let's rest for a bit. We've walked a long way." Wolfkit just shrugged and padded after him.

The apprentice and kit lay down in a clearing with thick reeds not too far from when Wolfkit first met Iceshine- at the time Ice. Ripplepaw stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill." He told Wolfkit. She nodded and Ripplepaw padded out of the clearing.

-^.^-

Nightkit had watched her sister walk out of camp with the apprentice. She began to growl. _Go to the foxes den! _A voice sounded in her head. _Make them go to your sister! _Nightkit began to nod. "Of course," she murmured. "Unleash the foxes on Wolfkit. Thank you Mapleshade." She added to the faint image of the scarred she-cat. Mapleshade dipped her head. "Go." She purred.

-^.^-

Ripplepaw walked to the river and looked down. After moments of waiting, a silver flash told him a fish had appeared. _Flash! _A sparkling plump fish lay at Ripplepaw's paws. With a purr the silver tom picked up the fish and began to go back to where Wolfkit was.

Hearing a low bark, the tom froze. _Foxes! But we never see foxes here! There over at ThunderClan, where they don't bother us. I guess these foxes forgot! _Dropping the fish, Ripplepaw began to run back to Wolfkit. "Wolfkit! Wolfkit!" He yowled. Trying to go faster, the tom jumped over reeds back to the clearing with reeds.

-^.^-

Wolfkit was nodding off to sleep. She didn't hear the pounding of paws on the ground as Ripplepaw raced to get her first, or the sharp barks of the foxes. She had eaten some black seeds on the ground that magically appeared right next to her. After eating them, she felt…tired. She felt nothing as the world began to fade to black.

Suddenly a yowl split the air. Wolfkit glimpsed light gray paws before something snatched her up. "Ripplepaw." She murmured. The world faded to black as Wolfkit went limp.

-^.^-

Ripplepaw almost dropped Wolfkit as he realized she had gone limp. _No! Don't leave Wolfkit, just hang in there! _Racing back to camp, he almost didn't see the bundle of black fur racing behind him with the foxes.

-^.^-

Nightkit laughed as she dragged the body of a dead fish towards the camp entrance. _Thanks Mapleshade! Is she dead or is she sleeping? _Mapleshade's voice echoed through her head. _She is sleeping. Thistleclaw had the idea of putting Deathberries there, but I thought of poppy seeds to make her sleep. You want revenge don't you? _Nightkit purred. "Yes I do. Thank you Mapleshade!" She yowled to the sky.

-^.^-

Wolfkit had no idea where she was. She was in a clearing with silver trees. _Where am I? _She thought. "You are in StarClan young one." Replied a voice. Wolfkit's eyes widened. "Did I die?" She choked out. A blue gray she-cat padded from the trees. "No little one, you are simply unconscious. You will wake up in a little bit." Wolfkit stared at the she-cat. "Who are you?"

The she-cat purred. "I am your grandmother, Bluestar.

-^.^-

Ripplepaw tore through the reeds to drop Wolfkit and yowled, "Foxes are coming!" Cats raced out of dens to fight the foxes racing into camp. Mistystar herself ran out and when spotting Wolfkit, she shrieked and picked up her daughter. Willowshine and Moonpaw ran out to pick up Wolfkit, whose head was lolling to the side. Mistystar was yelling, "Wake up Wolfkit! Sweetie, wake up! Please Wolfkit." She began to sob. Suddenly Wolfkit looked up. "Mom, I didn't know Bluestar was ThunderClan."

-^.^-

Wolfkit was confused as Mistystar let out a yowl of joy and began to lick Wolfkit's head. "Stop it mom!" She protested. A huge male fox broke from the pack of foxes to race towards Wolfkit. She braced herself. A yowl echoed through the clearing. _Ripplepaw! _The light gray apprentice was slashing viciously at the fox's muzzle, which was now covered in blood.

Ripplepaw leaped onto the fox's back and sunk in his claws. The fox howled in agony and tried to fight Ripplepaw, but the fox was losing too much blood. Finally, the fox stopped moving altogether and collapsed to the ground not moving.

Everyone drew in a shocked breath. The other foxes howled at the sight of their leader, who was lying on the marshy ground limp. They turned around and ran out of camp, yelping as they went. Mistystar turned towards Ripplepaw. "You saved my daughter again." She whispered. "We need a ceremony now."

Wolfkit smiled at Ripplepaw, who was looking shocked and stunned. "Let all those cats old enough to swim join beneath the Mossrock for a clan meeting!" Mistystar yowled. The cats that weren't injured padded to the Mossrock.

"Clanmates, I have never seen such bravery in the clan. Ripplepaw has saved Wolfkit's life again, and it is time to name him a warrior. Ripplepaw, come forward." Wolfkit nudged Ripplepaw, who was staring at Mistystar. The tom gulped and padded forward. "I, Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend you to turn him into a warrior in your turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Ripplepaw gulped again. "I do." His voice rang out clearly across the clearing. "Then by the powers of StarClan," Mistystar continued. "I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Ripplepelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Wolfkit was the first to cheer Ripplepelt's new name. "Ripplepelt Ripplepelt!" She cheered. The rest of the clan joined in with the cheers. Ripplepelt padded over to Wolfkit. His pale green eyes glowed with excitement. "Thank you." He said. Wolfkit cocked her head. "What for?" "For saying yes to that adventure." He replied. Wolfkit purred.

Icewing, Ripplepelt's old mentor, padded forward. "Well done Ripplepelt." She said, her blue eyes glowing with pride. "I'm so proud of you." Ripplepelt dipped his head. "In a moon that'll be you up there you know." Ripplepelt murmured to Wolfkit. She blushed. "I'm so excited about that." She replied.

Ripplepelt purred. "I have to go do my vigil. See you tomorrow Wolfkit." He licked the top of her head before padding away. Wolfkit just smiled and padded back to the nursery.

-^.^-

The black kit was enraged. "It didn't go as planned!" She spat. "He showed up to save her!" "Peace young one." A voice rumbled from the shadows. "You will still get your chance to avenge yourself." "I know that!" The black kit yelled. Mapleshade padded forward. "You will kill her one day." She promised Nightkit. The kit took a deep breath. "I know." She grumbled.

Mapleshade then purred. "You _will _get your chance, Night's Shadows." She said, and then laughed.

-^.^-


End file.
